


If I need beauty will you be here as the chaos passes by?

by Disasterquinn



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Comfort Food, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, i have not proofread this at all im very sorry, i just want nice things for lily and really who could blame me, other characters are mentioned briefly but don't actually show up, the longing...........the yearning...................
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disasterquinn/pseuds/Disasterquinn
Summary: Lily has a bad day and spends the evening at Katie's place.
Relationships: Katie Lynch/Lily Wright
Kudos: 10





	If I need beauty will you be here as the chaos passes by?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first writing I've published in like, 4 years? I also haven't written a lot in that time span so I'm probably a little rusty?  
> Anyways I like Katie and Lily a lot and just! want! nice! things! for! Lily! damnit!  
> (The title is from the song "Tranquil" by Go! Child)

Katie didn’t answer the door when Lily rang, she just buzzed her in. Lily was used to this: neither of them liked talking over the door speaker, so Lily always texted her when she arrived and then Katie would know who rang and let her in.  
Lily took two steps at once as she scrambled up the stairs. Her breathing was quick and unsteady, even before the stairs. She had been on edge all day and it got worse in the evening. Her thoughts were spinning in circles and getting louder and louder, not letting her rest for a second. She knew seeing Katie would make things better, as it always did. She had an energy about her that comforted Lily in a way that nobody else could, not her brother, not Emily, and certainly not Sammy and Ben. There were days when everything inside Lily was coiled tightly, like her anxiety was wrapping its icy fists around her organs and squeezing them. She couldn’t eat when she felt like this; even the thought of food made her feel nauseous. Having people around when she felt like that usually made things worse.

Except for Katie.

The warmth Katie radiated calmed her nerves and unfroze her blood. She could feel it as she pushed open the door to Katie’s apartment. “Hey, Lily!” she heard her calling from the stove, where she had just taken out some utensils, as she made her way through the hallway to the warmly lit kitchen. “Hey,” she replied, a crooked smile on her face.  
Katie turned around and lines of worry appeared on her beautiful face. “Oh dear, you look a fright, are you okay?” She dropped the wooden spoon she was holding on the counter and walked over to Lily to give her a hug. “Just-,” Lily started to utter, but she didn’t know where she was going with the sentence and Kate had reached her and wrapped her arms around her anyways. Lily let out a long breath and melted into the hug. Realistically she knew that Katie was a bit shorter than her and Lily was the one bending down, but she always felt like enveloping her completely. The woman was being made taller by all the protective force she exuded.  
“Alright, sit down, honey, and tell me what’s up,” Katie said, finally letting her go and pulling out a chair from the kitchen table for her. As Lily sat down Katie crouched on the ground in front of her and put her hands on her knees. Lily took a deep, scratchy breath, and then her feelings started spilling out of her. Katie just listened and at some point, they both weren’t sure when, took both her hands in hers.

“Better now?” she asked when Lily was done. Lily laughed shakily. “Yeah, I think so. Thanks for listening.” There was another sentence she wanted to say but she couldn’t. She didn’t want to scare her away, not when her presence was making her feel so much better.  
“Is it alright if I make some food?” Katie asked. She had stood up, but she was still holding Lily’s hands. “Yeah, that’s okay. I’m gonna help you. I think I can handle that now.”  
Katie gave her another warm smile, before she turned around and walked over to the stove. Lily took a moment to stare at her own hands and miss the warmth of Katie holding them before she stood up too. For a while they were mostly working in silence. Katie had picked vegetables out of the fridge and instructed Lily to slice one half of them while she did the other half. Katie giggled as she caught Lily eating some pieces raw. “Don’t do that! They’ll taste much better when they’re cooked!” “Oh, am I breaking the rules? You’re gonna have to punish me then, I guess,” she smirked, making Katie laugh. “And she’s back!” she exclaimed.

Their regular conversations slowly started up again. Lily was leaning against the counter and talking about some banal issues at the radio station now, while Katie listened, interjected with a few jokes and poured the vegetables into the pan one by one. She added some spices, picking out the one she knew Lily liked best and leaving out the ones she didn’t. They continued talking about everything and nothing until Katie decided it was time to try some of the food. She held a spoon toward Lily’s face, offering it to her. Their eyes met while Lily’s hand brushed against Katie’s to hold the spoon. Something about the way their hands touched now was different to the way the comforting holding had felt. There was a sparkle in Lily’s eyes, a glimmer of careful hope. She almost forgot to focus on the taste of the food because she was so distracted by their hands and Katie’s eyes.  
“It’s good,” she finally nodded, “could use a little more salt, but otherwise…” she trailed off. Katie tried the food too now and Lily couldn’t help but stare at her. “You’re right,” Katie agreed, and Lily could see her mouth twitch as she noticed the possibility for a pun. “Don’t! No more Wright-puns! Please!”, Lily interjected, but she was laughing, and Katie joined in. Lily stopped laughing before her and went back to staring at her. Katie’s whole face lit up when she was laughing. She squinted and wrinkles showed up around her eyes, her head was thrown back a little. Her long dark hair caught Lily’s eyes and she imagined running her hands through it. 

While Katie finished up the food, she felt Lily’s stare on her and she hoped so desperately that it meant what she thought it did. That Lily was looking at Katie the way Katie looked at her sometimes, the way Katie looked at her right now, while she was setting the table. Something in Lily’s face always softened up when only Katie was around. Like there was a strong façade that she kept up towards anyone else. Katie felt honored that Lily felt comfortable enough around her to let that guard down – and she thoroughly enjoyed seeing that soft smile on her face.

Lily looked up from the table and their eyes met again. There was a tension in the air and both of them seemed to want to say something. Lily opened her mouth a little but then she immediately shook her head and walked back over to the counter, pretending to want to pick something up, even though she wasn’t sure what it could be yet. Before she had time to think of something Katie intercepted her. She stepped in front of her and reached up to put a hand on Lily’s cheek. Lily was surprised when Katie pulled her face down to press a quick kiss on her lips. As they parted there was a careful, worried expression on Katie’s face. Lily understood – it was the same worry she had felt many times before. It was an uncertainty if the other person really saw her like that, if this was something she was okay with, if she had just destroyed a friendship – but Lily was fine with this. More than fine. Without another word she put a hand on Katie’s waist and leaned down to kiss her back. This kiss was different than the first one. It was slower and softer, and it lasted way longer. The first one had been so brief that Lily barely felt Katie’s lips on hers, but this time she was fully drawn in by her warmth. Katie’s hand on her cheek moved a little, holding her more steadily, and as Lily wrapped both her arms around her waist Katie hooked the elbow of her other arms around Lily’s neck. 

Lily couldn’t formulate a concrete thought as they stood there like that, wrapped up in each other, slowly stumbling back against the counter, but she felt the warmth Katie always radiated jump over to her and spread though her entire body. She had hoped for this for a while and it was so much better than she could have imagined.


End file.
